Roman's Plan
by ToadandTails
Summary: Roman gets a job at "Stageplay Cafe". He needs someone to complete his act though. Prinxiety
1. Introduction

Introduction:

This is one of my first actually good fics (in my op). Sorry if you don't like the constant POV change, I need y'all to see both sides (hehe) of the story. This is rated Teen cause the song in the fic. All copyright goes to the Heathers Musical and Kevin Murphy + Laurence O'Keefe. So please enjoy! I have hopes to turn this into a full Sander Sides fan series. If read my others stories, I am discontinuing Crystal Academy, and I might stop BNHA Next Gen. IDK, but this I know I will continue. This is Prinxiety. It is also a HUMAN AU. They're in their 20's and live in the same apt building together. They all have jobs. The art in the photo (when I post it) is mine.


	2. Chapter 1

Roman's POV-

Roman just a got a job at "Stageplay Cafe". More of a restaurant than cafe but it was a nice place. It had a stage to perform. 1 week earlier Roman got a gig to sing any song from any musical. He had his song chosen. He thought of it in the middle of the night. He jolted awake with it in his head. He rewrote the lyrics a bit to fit him. But for him to do this he needs Virgil. His brain had put the idea into his head. He had liked Virgil since middle school. This brain thought; "Dead Girl Walking, but with Virgil as J.D. and you as Veronica!"

So here we are now! He was getting ready to head to Virgil's before work. It was 10:00 AM, he leaves at 10:30. "Alright, 30 mins to discuss and beg! Good enough!" He thought. He walked down the hall and knocked on Virgil's door. "What?" Virgil asked annoyed. "Can I have a favor?"

Roman asked. "What is it?" "So you know how I got the job? Well I decided on a song but, I need you too." Roman answered. "What song is it? Hades Town?" "Heathers, Dead Girl Walking….." Roman trailed off. "NO." Virgil tried to close the door put Roman pried it open again.

"Please! I need a J.D.!" Roman pleaded. "Ask Deceit." "Ew, no. Besides, you look like him already! And if you do it I'll let you get back on me!" Roman added. "Hmmmm," Virgil thought, "Fine." He finished. "Yay! Thanks J. Delightful!" Roman hugged him. Virgil turned pink. "Alright that's enough." Now when is it?" He asked. "Thursday…." "What? Today is Tuesday, we have 2 and ½ days of rehearsal!" Virgil yelled. "I know! The idea came to me only this morning! Besides, I can make my outfit in 1 day after rehearsal, and you will get your part done fast!" Roman said happily throwing away the problem. "Alright."


	3. Chapter 2

Roman was driving back from his waiter job at the cafe (he was also a waiter). He sang along to Disney. He got to his building and went onto the elevator. He went directly to Virgil's room. He was so excited to see hi- TO REHEARSE! Yup, to rehearse. He always denied his crush on Virgil but now he was proving it to himself and the others. He knocked, "Virgil! I'm here for rehearsal!" The he remembered Virgil still work so he headed to his room. He started on his Veronica outfit. He started with the skirt. He sewed and measured. Until his skirt was done. He would wait to make the jacket and get the other necessities till after rehearsal.

Virgil's POV-

Virgil just got back from work. He was still a bit phazed on why Roman would ask _him _of all people. He decided to head over to rehearse. His apt was in no shape to move around, except for walking of course.

He knocked on Princey's door, "Hey! I'm here for rehearsal!" He shouted. No answer. He knocked louder this time. No answer. Finally he heard a faint sewing machine noise. He let himself in. He looked around for the source of the noise until he found a small room with a rattling door. He opened it. There sat Roman, his haired messed up, pins in his mouth, working on his Prince outfit. "Hey." Virgil said making Roman jumped a little. "Don't scare me! I have sharp objects!" Roman scalded. "I'm here for rehearsal, dumbass." "Oh! Okay!" He led Virgil to his mini stage. "We can practice here!" He jumped with excitement. "Okay! I finished half my outfit. I can get into the shirt and skirt-" He paced explaining to Virgil. When Virgil heard skirt he turned pink. "-And I can use a ribbon for the tie!" Roman finished. "That okay? I thought, we might need to get into costume to rehearse! To get the hang of it! You know?" Roman told Virgil. "Yeah, that'd be go- slightly less dumb coming from you." Virgil corrected himself. Roman turned and went to change.

He came back in a white dress shirt, blue plaid skirt, white stockings with blue stripes, and black flats. "It's the best I could do." Roman apologised. "N-no it's fine." Virgil turned even more pink. "Well let's start," Roman said, " Since this will be basically gay I-i thought instead of sitting on your lap like in the real musical, you'd pin me down…" Roman said quietly.

Roman's POV-

What did he just say? He watched Virgil turn red. "You don't have to! I just thought It'd be more logical!" He tried to save himself. "Of course!" Virgil added. Each man was bright red and stuttery. They could barely form sentences. They'd have a "fun time" together at rehearsal.

Roman could tell he'd have to control himself. He couldn't go back. He'd already told his boss he was doing this act. He calmed down finally. "Alright, I don't have the platform but a mat in the back will do." He sighed. "Yeah. So I'm on the mat? Uh, sleeping?" Virgil asked. "You're supposed to be sleeping but Veronica wakes you up." Alright I have my lyrics and you have a copy too. So let's start!"


	4. Chapter 3

Roman's POV-

After many trials and errors, he finally got the hang of poses. Every time he touched Virgil, he turned pink. Even a small brush and he be bleeding.

Their rehearsal ended around. 11:00 PM. "I should head back to my apt." Virgil said. "Yeah. We'll practice more tomorrow." Roman answered the shorter man. "Yep. I should change out of… whatever you call this." Virgil pointed at his black shirt and boxers. Roman looked down and turned radish red. "Yeah, you might wanna do that!" Roman answered Virgil like he didn't know.

Virgil emerged back in his hoodie. "Well, see ya Princey." He saluted Roman and left. Every time he did that Roman melted.

Roman decided to finish the jacket then go to bed. Big mistake. The jacket took him til' 4:07 AM. Roman collapsed on his bed. He was still in the outfit. He didn't want to take it off. It somehow smelt like Virgil.

Roman sank on the end of his bed, hugging himself.

Roman told himself; "Patton will yell at you if you don't sleep!" He then quickly got changed and went to bed.

Virgil's POV-

As he walked down the hall to get to his apt. he thought of what happened at rehearsal. Nothing special but when he heard Roman sing he couldn't take it. And pinning him was awkward but Roman told him to do it as hard as he could to make it "promising". "What the hell does that mean?" Virgil stopped in front of his door and unlocked it.

He was still wearing the costume. He only put pants and a hoodie over top. They were Roman's closet. They smelt like him.


	5. Chapter 4

Virgil's POV-

He couldn't sleep last night. He kept thinking of Roman in his skirt. That made Virgil explode with exhaustion.

He poured his coffee into his mug. Drank almost chugged it. He decided he was going to stop by Patton's for advice.

He grabbed his bag and went across the hall.

"Knock, Knock." Virgil said out loud. He heard scrambling and the door creaked open.

"Virgil! Come in!" Patton opened the door further. Virgil entered the apt.

It had a lot of Disney, stuffed animals, blankets, etc.

"Woah who'd you build a fort with?" Virgil looked at the couch. It was covered in blankets, pillow, stuffed animals, and other soft things.

"Remy!" Patton called from the kitchen.

"Really? Remy?" "Yup! He needs a break once in a while."

Patton came out with a plate of 2 pancakes. "Eat!" He said like an order, not a request.

"Okay." Virgil sat down at Patton's table.

"So…." Patton trailed off.

"You are performing with Roman?"

Roman's POV-

Roman had stayed up til' 4:07 AM. Not the best. He got up at 10:13 AM feeling like garbage.

He groaned and got dressed. Before heading to his closet he saw the Veronica outfit. He couldn't wait for rehearsal.

He picked out a plain Disney shirt and jeans. And went off.

Before going to work he stopped by Virgil's place.

"Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock." Roman said.

No answer. He decided to leave him alone.

He went to work and his day began.

Virgil's POV-

He stopped chewing and looked up at Patton. "H-how did yo-" Virgil stuttered, turning a nice shade of scarlet.

"Roman told me he was performing with you!" Patton said. "I am his friend so he told me! I won't be able to watch but I hope you have fun!" Patton said. "You should head to work now," Patton took the plate,"Wouldn't want to be late!"

Virgil snapped out and said, " ! Bye, dad!" "Bye. kiddo!"

He left the apt. His face calmed down a little but still a shade of mulberry.


	6. Chapter 5

Roman's POV-

Work was slow today. He hated it. He was dying to get to rehearsal. When the day ended it was around, 6:00 PM. He took off his apron and left for home.

It took 25 minutes to get home from the cafe. He sang along to his songs but not that happily. When he was about, halfway home. He turned on Heathers. Just to listen.

He reached the apt. after 2 songs. He headed up to his floor almost running. He knew Virgil wasn't home til' 6:45 so he got changed and waited.

He went over his speaking lines and few singing parts. He danced around stage. He spinned and skirt blew up.

Virgil's POV-

It was 7:09 PM when Virgil got home. He knew he had to go to rehearsal so he headed over first thing.

He Roman spinning around and dancing on stage. The song playing was some Disney one he forgot.

Roman looked at peace. He was smiling and laughing. Virgil sat down quietly in hopes to not stop Roman's dancing.

When Roman spotted Virgil he stopped dancing and turned off the music.

Virgil looked up at Roman. "Problem, Princey?" Virgil smirked.

"You're late!" Roman grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the ground.

"Come now! We need to get this done! It is tomorrow night!" Roman scalded as he pulled him to the stage.

"Tomorrow morning neither of us have work giving time to rehearse in the morning!" Roman explained.

"What do we perform again?" Virgil asked. "5:00 PM." Roman answered.

"Let's get this over with."

Roman's POV-

At the end of rehearsal they went over the actions, lines, parts, etc. again, and again. Roman saw (and felt) improvement in himself. He wasn't blushing (as much) anymore!

"And then you'll flip me over and pin me down! Like we just did! Okay! Rehearsal is dismissed!"

He said goodnight to Virgil and went in his room. He remembered Virgil seeing him dancing. He flushed. And sat on his bed. He layed back and spread out his arms.

"What if he thinks I'm weird for doing that? What if he doesn't like me? AT ALL?!" "NO!" He sent off the bad thoughts.

He looked at the clock, 11:00 PM, as usual.

Roman changed (despite not wanting too) and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 6

Virgil's POV-

It was Thursday. The big day! Hooray.

Virgil got up and got dressed. He ate something and headed to Roman's.

It was all set up. "Princey! I'm here!" He called into the seemingly empty room.

"Just a moment!" Roman yelled back.

Virgil sat on the edge of the mini stage.

When Roman emerged he had on his Veronica outfit. "Alright! Let's start!"

Roman sang his lines beautifully. It almost got Virgil out of character.

It was Virgil's time to flip Roman over. He always had a little trouble with it. But Roman helped him every lesson. He'd flip Virgil do demonstrate. And Virgil would repeat on Roman.

He finally got the hang of it.

"See! Now you can do it perfectly!" Roman said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, thanks." Virgil let Roman up.

"The rest we know. So can we relax?" Virgil offered.

"Nonsense! We need to know our lines and actions by heart. And we only have an hour and a half left to rehearse so let's keep going!" Roman was fired up. Virgil could tell by the look in his eye.

"Alright. Where do we start?" Virgil asked.

"Let's do a test run! Start from the beginning like we were actually performing!"Roman jumped of the mat.

Roman's POV-

Roman started singing the beginning. He heading up the makeshift platform up to "Virgil's room".

He pinned Virgil down with his legs. Only to have Virgil grab him and flip him over and pin him down all the way.

In the end they did 3 test runs before heading to the cafe.


	8. Chapter 7

Roman's POV-

They were backstage getting ready. Roman was looking over his lines while Virgil just prepared himself for the crowd.

The manager announced the performance and Virgil headed up.

"Good luck." Roman whispered to Virgil. He smiled in return.

The music started up. That was his queue.

He went on and started singing. His lines were simple, and easy to remember. But with Virgil on his mind. He forgot easily. Luckily, not this time!

He went up the platform's stairs. On the platform there was a mat like at his house for a bed.

Roman climbed atop Virgil pinning him down with only his legs.

Roman sang each part as amazingly as he could.

He got flipped over and his back hit the mat. He looked up and saw Virgil's cute little face. He blushed, didn't matter now he was in the part.

Virgil's lines came up and Roman had sing over them. Shame, Virgil was a beautiful singer.

It was nearing the end of the song. He was prepared for Virgil's final line; "Ow!" But instead of Virgil saying it, it was Roman saying it.

Why? Cause Virgil bit his neck.

"Ow!" Roman quickly got back into character.

The song ended.


	9. Chapter 8

Virgil's POV-

Virgil was backstage with Roman. He mentally prepared himself for the amount of people there.

The manager announced the performance. And Virgil headed up.

Before fully on stage he heard Roman say "Good luck." To him. He smiled back.

Roman walked on stage. Virgil couldn't see much cause he was under a blanket, but he could hear Roman's voice. It filled him with confidence. Maybe a little too much.

The blanket was thrown off by Roman and Virgil sat up. "Hey, what are you doing in my room?" He got shushed.

He soon got pinned down by 2 legs. He had to conceal his blush and love.

It was time to flip Roman over. He used some of the confidence to do it. He flipped over Roman like it was nothing.

He looked down at Roman's face. It had a clear complexion. Roman was wearing red lipstick. That made him more perfect looking.

Virgil sang/said his lines only to have Roman sing over them. He didn't mind though.

It was Virgil's final line time. But instead of saying it. He used is bottled up blush, love, and confidence from earlier to do something.

He bit Roman's neck. He did it in place where his line would've been.

Thankfully, Roman said "Ow." for him.

The song ended.


	10. Chapter 9

Roman's POV-

"What the hell was that!?" He tried not to be too loud.

"You said my line for me." Virgil responded.

"No, you bit my neck!" Roman rubbed the spot where a mark was left.

Inside, he enjoyed it. But right now, he was confused.

"Why'd you bite me?!"

"To get into character." Virgil walked up to Roman.

"*sigh* We're leaving"

They left out the back door so they wouldn't get touched.

The car ride home was silent until Roman finally piped up.

"What's my punishment?"

"What?" Virgil looked confused.

"I promised you, you could punish me if you agreed. So what's my punishment?" He repeated.

"Hmmm. I'll tell you at my place." Virgil answered.

They finally got home.


	11. Chapter 10

Virgil's POV-

His punishment was really cheesy.

They got to the building and went up to his room. He unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Shouldn't we changed first?" Roman asked.

"No need."

In one swift movement Virgil had pinned Roman to the wall.

Roman was taller than Virgil but that didn't stop him.

Roman looked like a mess. Hair ruffled, face pink, shirt unbuttoned, ribbon gone. He looked too cute like this.

Virgil leaned in and stood as tall as he could.

Without any words spoken, Virgil kissed Roman.

When they parted. Roman was more red then pink.

Virgil's face felt hot.

"You're punishment…." He panted, "Is….. me…."

He kissed Roman again. This time he felt Roman kiss back.

They let go again, heavy breathing.

Before he knew, Virgil was on the wall now.

"You said punishment. Not reward." Roman looked down at Virgil.

Roman's POV-

His mind was everywhere. It was between, love, confusion, crying, and a small amount of anger. He didn't know why.

Then Roman thought; "Here's another dumb plan! Ask him out!" His right brain suggested.

His left brain; "He'll most likely say yes after, _that_."

In one thought Roman said; "Will you go out with me?"

Virgil looked up again. "Yes!" Roman could barely do anything before Virgil jumped on him.

"Yes!" Virgil repeated. Roman was tackled to the floor.

Virgil gave him another kiss. Roman could barely compute what was happening. He laughed and picked his new boyfriend up.

They just looked at eachother. being held in the bridal position, with a Veroniroman holding him up.

Roman ruined the moment by saying; "So how long will it take for you to go back to anxious no touchy?"

Virgil hit the spot where his neck was bitten.

"Ow! Hey!" Roman responded almost dropping Virgil.

"Now." Virgil answered and jumped out of his arms.


	12. Update and News! :))

Hey yall! It's lilac. The creator of this fic! It has been a while hasnt it? Well. I will not be active on this account or website any longer cause I have a Wattpad now! A link will be shared below.

So yea! I plan on rewriting this fic (i like it a lot already but am gonna add a few things) I have other fics of other fandoms on my account there so there is more to enjoy!

And thank you all for your kind reviews on this fic! They made my day so much!

Wattpad: user/toadandtails


End file.
